Tale of a dying man
by TygerCore
Summary: Warning: original characters and filler characters. The bony hands of the grim reaper are clasped firmly against Daiki's throat. He will soon die, but not before Orochimaru puts him to one final use. The capture of the Three-Tails. However to Daiki's surprise even though he is close to death he still finds some meaning in his life. What will he do with the last days of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _Hey guys just want to mention a few things before the start of the story. This is an OC fiction and if you don't like original characters then you have been warned. There is only one OC in my story and his name is Daiki. I'm mainly using him to change the events that occurred in the story and to facilitate character development. This story is basically the Three-Tails filler arc changed up and added to by my OC. The story will not continue past the filler arc. This first chapter is short. However not all of my chapters will be this short, don't expect them to be too long either. The very most I can see myself writing in one chapter is about 8000 words. One reason for this is that I will be more motivated if I don't have to write as much. The other reason is that the quality of my writing will be better. Don't expect the overall story to be short though, i'll end up writing more chapters to compensate for their short length. Anyway I think I have rambled on long enough. Enjoy! :)_

Orochimaru sat quietly in his personal room, which was hidden deep within the maze that was one of his numerous hideouts. A candle light flickered dimly in the corner as if it was shivering in the wake of this fearsome man. If you could call him man anymore. To many people -especially his prisoners- Orochimaru was more of a demon than a man. His mind and even more so his morals, had corrupted more and more with each passing day until he became a shell of his former self. All that was left of him was some inhuman wretch that longed for immortality and the mastery of all ninjutsu and strove to send the earth into abysmal chaos.

Immortality was something he had already achieved, to a certain extent. Through extensive experimentation in which the lives of hundreds or perhaps even thousands of people were sacrificed, he managed to make himself into a parasitic creature which needed to latch onto a new host every three years or so, when his former host's body began to decay. He could live like this as long as there were humans in the world to become one with him.

It is no surprise therefore that Orochimaru constantly thought about who would become his next host. He wanted somebody with unique bloodline traits that would give him the upper hand in a battle. This person would also have to have a strong body that could last him a long time. One bloodline trait that perplexed him the most was the Sharingan. An incredible ocular bloodline trait that was unique only to the last scattered remnants of the Uchiha clan. Fortunately for Orochimaru he had one of the last Uchiha in his possession, a man named Sasuke Uchiha.

While Sasuke was the only person within Orochimaru's grasp that possessed the Sharingan, there were other individuals with unique abilities that perplexed him. He began to think of these people for the first time in a while. There were quite a few of them which were waiting for him to use them in some way. He remembered Guren, the crystal style user whom he had left to guard one of his prisons for the past three years. Then a thought struck him. If anybody was in the room with him at the time, they would have seen him snicker to himself. Orochimaru had thought of a final use for Guren.

A knocking sound came from the door of Orochimaru's room. "Come in Kabuto". On queue a bespectacled young man with grey hair strolled in respectfully. Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man; he was a talented medical ninja and spy who carried out many experiments and dangerous missions for Orochimaru. "Tell me the news which you have received Kabuto."

A sadistic smirk appeared on Kabuto's face. "Well I have both good news and bad, Lord Orochimaru, and both are about the Akatsuki."

"I see, go on Kabuto, I'm eager to hear what you have to say."

"Well as usual you made the right choice Lord Orochimaru. Letting Naruto, that wood style user and the other Hidden Leaf ninja live turned out to be a good idea."

Orochimaru cackled. "Who did they kill?"

"They killed two members of the Akatsuki, Kakazu and Hidan."

Orochimaru's face turned from sadistic composure to absolute shock and admiration. "Who were the ones who killed them?"

"Well it was mostly Naruto, Kakashi, the wood style user and Shukaku's son. Somebody from the Yamanaka clan and the Akimichi clan were also there."

Kakazu and Hidan had both achieved an immortality of sorts themselves, they were also obsessed with killing people. Kakazu had lived for over a hundred years and was one of the few people that had actually managed to instill fear within Orochimaru's mind. "Well I'm glad that I won't have to contend with them anymore. What is the bad news?"

"The Akatsuki have captured the jinchuriki Yugito Nii and have obtained the Two-Tails." Kabuto said solemnly.

"I see. Well then it is of utmost importance that we get to work on this new project involving Yukimaru. I believe we should also put Daiki to use before his time is up."

Kabuto bowed down his head, "I will get to work right away Lord Orochimaru, and all you need to do is tell me what must be done."

"Good. Send for Guren. I'll tell you the details later."

Disdain showed on Kabuto's face but he said nothing to prove it.

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked, "I know how much you loathe that woman Kabuto but she shouldn't be around much longer. Oh, make sure she doesn't end up killing Daiki either. If anything were to happen to Yukimaru he can be used instead. Now off you go."

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long for me to release my second chapter, I simply didn't have the time to write anything until today. I'll try to post chapters more regularly from now on. **

Kabuto left the hideout at a walking pace, he wasn't exactly in a rush to see Guren and he wanted to conserve his energy. The mountainous region in the Land of Claws which he was headed towards was quite treacherous by itself as rockfalls were commonplace in that particular area. There were many stories of unfortunate individuals losing their lives while travelling up the mountain path. Some of these people were just merchants or refugees, but among the casualties were skilled ninja who wanted to return home from their missions by the shortest route possible. Kabuto needed to be alert.

Even though rock falls were quite a threat Kabuto was more concerned about what would happen when he came into contact with Guren. The two of them didn't exactly see eye to eye, Guren was utterly infatuated with Orochimaru, his power was incredible in her eyes and she wanted to be acknowledged by him. She was jealous of Kabuto and resented him for being Orochimaru's right hand man. Kabuto was afraid that she might try to kill him and his suspicion was not implausible. Guren was a rather bloodthirsty individual, she had slaughtered everybody in Daiki and Yukimaru's village without much mercy (save for Daiki and Yukimaru obviously) and enjoyed treating her prisoners with cruelty. If she could kill people she didn't even know without so much as a second thought, then it goes without saying that she would revel in the idea of killing Kabuto, a man she utterly despised.

After walking through dense woodland Kabuto found a recognisable clearing. He smiled in self-satisfaction. Kabuto knew the Lands of the Continent like the back of his hand. Having served as a spy for the Hidden Leaf Village for many of his early years and travelled with Orochimaru in his more recent life, often serving as his spy as well, he'd travelled across the Lands and memorised their geography down to the smallest detail he could.

He'd reached the mountains within half an hour of finding the clearing and when he noticed that the weather was beginning to worsen he decided to take off at a short jog around the windy mountain path. Scree was scattered around the base of the mountain but the higher up he went the barer the ground was. It began raining so Kabuto ran faster to keep warm. Suddenly a sense of unease overtook him and he slowed down to a halt. Kabuto glanced franticly and listened intently but couldn't detect anything. Guren was incredibly skilled indeed. Kabuto's normal senses couldn't detect her, only her killing intent gave her away.

A massive hexagonal pillar of crystals erupted out of the ground beneath him, Kabuto jumped onto higher ground to avoid it, however that pillar was followed by many crystal spikes that threatened to skewer him. It took all of his skill to avoid these spikes. Another volley of crystal objects threatened to batter and break his body but he managed to nervously dodge these also.

"That's enough Guren!" Kabuto shouted out angrily. The barrage of crystal objects halted and a blue haired figure in a green dress appeared on the top of a nearby ledge. It was Guren. She spoke in a sarcastic manner. "Oh I'm sorry Kabuto I didn't recognise you there. I thought you were an intruder."

Kabuto gave Guren a fierce stare. "What the hell Guren! You could have killed me just now!"

"Don't give me that look, you know yourself that somebody who could be killed so easily with an attack like that doesn't deserve to work for Orochimaru."

Kabuto gave an annoyed grunt. Then Guren perked up, "you know it's been so long since I've seen you, I was afraid that when Orochimaru gave me the task of guarding this prison he would leave me here forever."

"Yes, well Orochimaru has a mission for you to carry out. Take some of the prisoners with you. Also you have to bring Daiki along with you. Make sure he's alive! We might need him."

Guren's expression made Kabuto chuckle, she wasn't too pleased about that. Daiki made her feel quite uneasy. He was the only person that she knew who could counter her Crystal Style ninjutsu.

Some individuals of Daiki and Yukimaru's clan had a unique type of chakra. It was incredibly potent and powerful, with the capabilities of supressing the effects of senjutsu and other kinds of nature chakras. Before Daiki was captured Kabuto infiltrated the Hidden Star Village and brought Orochimaru a small shard of the village's meteor. This meteor emitted a unique type of nature chakra that had incredible properties. Unfortunately it was also quite poisonous to the body and despite thorough experimentation Orochimaru could not supress this effect. He gave up on using the meteor shard. That is until he found Daiki. With the hopes that Daiki's unique chakra would supress the poison of the shard, it was implanted in his body. The experiment worked to a certain extent. Daiki's chakra slowed the detrimental effects of the shard down considerably, however it did not bring them to a halt. Daiki was dying as a result of this, albeit slowly. Thanks to the shard Daiki could however use Ninja Art Kujaku, a powerful ninjutsu that moulded the meteor chakra around his body into whatever shape he could conjure up. Guren's ninjutsu allowed her to crystallise anything – except for chakra. This meant that Daiki was quite safe from Guren's more deadly crystal style attacks.

"All right, where should I rendezvous with Orochimaru?"

"We'll be waiting at the northern hideout."

At that Guren left Kabuto to go the prison she was put in charge of guarding. She kept well over three hundred prisoners and wouldn't be able to bring that many with her. She decided on making them kill each other until only the strongest were left alive. Then she would leave to meet Orochimaru.

**End of chapter two.**


End file.
